


Tender Steps

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, dorky Regis, i love these two so much, just let them be happy and in love please, so much fluff good lord, soft and tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: A soft and sweet moment between a Pregnant Aulea and her husband Regis





	Tender Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onpanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpanwa/gifts).



> OK LISTEN THERES NOT NEARLY ENOUGH FIC FOR THESE TWO DESPITE ALL THE POSSIBILITIES WAKE THE HELL UP FANDOM DO I HAVE TO MAKE THIS CONTENT MYSELF!?
> 
> Anyway enjoy these married sweethearts uwu

“I’m not fragile just because I’m pregnant, Regis.”

“You can’t be completely _certain_ of that, Aulea.”

Really, all she wanted to do was go for a walk in the garden, yet the way he was acting you’d think she had decided to run a marathon around the kingdom. Aulea was bored stiff just sitting around, even if it was amusing to see Regis fretting one second then making silly noises at her belly the next.

Regis pouted at her. “The doctor told you to _rest_.” He waved his arm, gesturing to her wheelchair uselessly.

Aulea continued walking across the cobblestone pathway, her long hair tied loosely with a ribbon so it didn’t get into her eyes when the breeze blew from behind her. Regis make a distressed noise at the back of his throat, dancing in place with uncertainty before he ran after her. Aulea laughed, slipping her hand into his own and swinging them as they walked.

Regis huffed and resigned himself to her whims. Again.

The garden had always been Aulea’s favourite place to be, and she tended to spend most of her free time wandering between the bushes and the trees, helping the Gardeners as she passed them and weaving flower crowns for Regis to wear. The pathways were illuminated by fireflies and fairy lights, the stars above them twinkling even without the moon to draw your attention.

The lights reflected in Regis’ eyes like crystals, and Aulea’s hair shone a midnight blue as fireflies glided around her.

They stopped underneath a canopy of trees, whispering hushed words of love and laughter between themselves, eyes crinkling with affection.

Regis turned to stand before his wife, placing a hand around her waist, and tenderly swayed back and forth with her. Aulea nuzzled their noses together, humming a tune as they swayed in slow circles.

“It’s our anniversary,” she said, quietly, careful not to disturb the peaceful silence in the garden.

“So it is,” Regis whispered, grinning with mischief. He leaned forward to rub his scratchy beard against her face, grin widening at her squeal of surprise.

“Regis you silly man!” She beamed, using her hands to push his face away from her. He wrapped both arms around her, mindful of her belly.

“I thought you wuved my fwuzzy face,” he teased.

“I do,” Aulea agreed, pecking his lips to prove her point. “But I don't fancy going to sleep with beard burn on my face.”

Regis sighed, falling to his knees so he could rest his cheek against her belly. “Your mummy is so mean to me,” he whined to their unborn baby.

Aulea threaded her fingers into his hair, one hand caressing her tummy. “Your father is just too easy a target, is all.”

Regis glared at her. “You’re going to be a bad influence on them.” He accused.

Aulea huffed but didn’t deny the claim.

“Our child is going to be gorgeous when they’re born,” Regis murmured.

“And queer, probably.”

“You don't know that, yet.”

Aulea placed her hands on Regis’ cheeks, smushing his face. “Sweetheart, you’re pansexual and I’m genderfluid. There’s no way our baby _isn’t_ going to be queer.”

“And if they aren't?” Regis hummed.

Aulea shrugged. “Then I will love them just the same and give you my favourite pillow.”

Regis perked up, looking at her with childish delight. “For a whole month?”

“A week,” she scowled.

“Deal.” He stood up and moved to hold her from behind, resting his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for another ten minutes until Cor found them, looking disgruntled and sleepy. He ushered them back to their room, grumbling about how stupidly in love they were the whole time, and Aulea pinched his cheek before he went back to bed.

Regis gently helped her back onto the bed, and they laid on their backs, hands clasped and faces turned to share gentle kisses in the night, broken only by teasing whispers and breathless, perfect laughter.


End file.
